Protector
by Esteicy
Summary: Pietro ha vivido días terribles, se siente solo y perdido, buscando por alguien que le de consuelo...y sabe con quien ir/Normal AU/Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "¡Festival de Primavera!" Del Foro "La Torre Stark"


**Dis: **_Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel._

**Buenas personas de FF, para un reto de mi querido foro me dieron el prompt "No he dormido en cuatro días", el cual usé para explayar este AU que tenía en mente desde hacer rato. Para que se entienda es un normal AU (es decir, sin poderes o nada fuera de lo normal) y la relación de los personajes no es romántica, es puramente amistad. El AU es mucho más extenso en mi mente, pero la escena funciona por sí sola.**

**Sin más, a leer.**

Pietro dejó que su mano viajara mecánicamente hacia la puerta de madera que se encontraba ante él, su cuerpo temblando por el frío propio de la estación, ni siquiera se había molestado en agarrar un abrigo o algo cuando salió corriendo de su casa. Sus ojos cansados y adoloridos se clavaron en la madera blanca y en los números dorados que marcaban el número del departamento.

Pudo oír pasos al otro lado de la puerta y luego de un pequeño segundo que él asumió fue cuando el dueño de la morada se asomó por el ojo de la puerta para comprobar de quién se trataba, pudo escuchar como quitaba el seguro y entonces la figura de Loki se reveló ante él.

—Pietro…¿pero qué diablos te pasó? —el hombre preguntó preocupado por el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba.

—Lo de siempre —dijo él con una sonrisa débil y resignada—. ¿Puedo pasar? —y ni siquiera había acabado la pregunta cuando el hombre se hizo a un lado y le permitió la entrada.

—Tu cara…—Loki lo instaló en el sofá en la sala y se sentó ante él en un banquillo, tomando su mentón para ver el labio hinchado, las mejillas enrojecidas y por su puesto el ojo morado, Pietro se quejó un poco ante el contacto—. Perdona…bien, te limpiaré eso, luego te daré algo de comer porque no parece que hayas hecho mucho de eso recientemente y luego hablaremos de lo que te pasó.

Y después de decir esto y sin prestar atención al gesto que Pietro hizo para intentar contradecirlo, se levantó y fue a agarrar el botiquín que guardaba en su cuarto. Loki era especialmente bueno atendiendo heridas, es lo que ser hijo de una excelente doctora te puede brindar si estás dispuesto a prestar atención. Luego le entregó un plato de sopa de espárragos que tenía de esa tarde y algo de pan tostado con mantequilla, no era un banquete pero el muchacho de cabello blanco tampoco parecía tener apetito para mucho.

—¿Satisfecho? —preguntó tras llevar los platos a la cocina, Pietro asintió y se abrazó a sí mismo, mirando hacia abajo—. Genial…ahora dime qué pasó, quién fue el bastardo que te hizo esto —su rostro dibujó una expresión de puro odio y rabia.

—No fue tan malo…—Pietro trató inútilmente de aplacarlo pero fue peor.

—¡No me digas eso Magnus! Tu rostro está así, luces débil, pálido y cansado, el Pietro que conozco no es nada de eso sin que alguien lo fuerce a serlo, así que empieza a hablar o yo mismo iré a sacar la verdad de mis principales sospechosos —se puso de pie, Loki rara vez era una persona confrontacional, él prefería dar una sonrisa cínica y luego apuñalar por la espalda cuando tuviera la oportunidad, pero cuando se trataba de ese increíblemente pequeño grupo de personas que se había ganado un lugar especial para él…digamos que no tenía paciencia para esperar por las oportunidades.

—¡No! —Pietro tomó su mano y lo miró con la súplica escrita en esa mirada azulada—. Hablaré pero por favor no vayas —dijo luciendo triste otra vez.

—Bien —Loki se sentó ante el muchacho que apenas había alcanzado dos décadas de vida y cruzó los brazos—. Continúa.

—Le dije a Crystal que quería el divorcio—dijo mirando a sus manos mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

—¿Al fin? Ya era hora ¿qué te hizo esa callejera? —el hombre entrecerró los ojos, su voz cubierta con veneno.

—Ella…vol…volvió a hacerlo —el pobre muchacho sintió lágrimas en sus ojos casi de inmediato—. Cu…cuatro días…no he dormido en cuatro días…no bien al menos, porque ella simplemente desapareció —Pietro se encogió de hombros—. Un día me mandó un mensaje diciendo que se iría de fiesta con sus amigas luego del trabajo, yo le dije que se cuidara y luego no volví a saber de ella hasta esta mañana…por días me preocupé, traté de llamar a su celular, escribirle y nada...su hermana me aseguraba que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme y es cierto, esta mañana llegó y sin ninguna vergüenza ya admitió que había estado con su amante —estas palabras salieron de su boca con tanto dolor y asco—. Ella me había prometido que nunca más…me lo prometió…pero ahora me dijo que yo no le había estado prestando suficiente atención desde que conseguí un nuevo empleo, y que ella tenía necesidades también —sus manos fueron a cubrir su rostro demacrado, llorando lágrimas de desesperación.

El hombre de cabello azabache se acercó a él y lo abrazó presionando sus puños y dientes con ira y desagrado, Pietro era una buena persona…quizás tuviera problemas para lidiar con sus emociones a veces, incluso con su intimidad, pero esa perra egoísta sólo se dedicaba a humillarlo mientras se iba a andar de puta con cualquiera que le diera la hora, incluso teniendo la desfachatez de arrojar la culpa hacia él.

—Me sentí tan mal…le dije que si no era feliz conmigo deberíamos divorciarnos, se puso como loca, empezó a gritar y llorar diciendo que yo era un maldito egoísta por pensar en dejarla luego de que ella había tenido la gentileza de voltearme a ver luego del escándalo que ocurrió, me empezó a insultar y luego cuando yo hice de todo para no ceder a su berrinche…ella me golpeó…traté de defenderme pero no quería lastimarla, no pude detenerla…no paró hasta que me arrojó contra la pared.

Loki tenía que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no cruzar esa puerta, conducir hasta esa casa y prenderle fuego a todo con ella dentro, la odiaba ¡La odiaba!

—¿Qué ocurrió después? —quiso saber, su voz sonaba mucho más gentil ahora.

—Fui con mi padre…creí que sería una buena idea hablar con él —su expresión dejó muy en claro que fue un error.

—Puedo entenderlo, tú sabes cómo es mi padre conmigo, soy la oveja negra de la familia —se encogió de hombros.

—Sí…papá me dijo que era ridículo por pensar en un divorcio—un suspiro entristecido escapó de sus labios—. Dijo que había tenido que soportar suficientes humillaciones cuando se filtraron mis fotografías con Scott a la prensa, que mi matrimonio con Crystal era lo único que convencía a todos que eso había sido sólo una…fa-fase de adolescente —odiaba eso, odiaba tanto esa maldita farsa.

—¿Cuándo va a entender ese viejo de mierda que tú eres bisexual? Siempre lo has sido, siempre lo serás, estar casado con esa víbora no te hace lo que él quiere —Loki soltó con frustración.

—Al parecer le da igual, mientras esté con una mujer y mantenga una buena imagen pública…mientras no sea un pequeño marica afeminado —susurró recordando uno de los tantos insultos que había sido usado contra él.

—¡Eso es mierda! ¿Cómo puede preferir que estés con esa psicópata? Mira cómo te dejó el rostro.

—Él dijo que…era mi culpa por ser demasiado débil…que no podía complacer a mi mujer o tan siquiera defenderme —volvió a llorar, esta vez violentos sollozos que lo hicieron esconderse contra el pecho del otro hombre.

Loki lo sostuvo sintiendo compasión por él, esto no era justo...esos dos malnacidos no merecían a este hombre, Pietro merecía mucho más.

—Quédate a dormir esta noche, descansa y recobra energía…mañana iremos a empezar los trámites de divorcio —el mayor dijo poniéndose de pie y llevándolo al cuarto de huéspedes.

—¿Eh? Pero…pero ellos…—el hombre más joven lucía dudoso, atemorizado de las consecuencias que esto pudiera tener.

—Escúchame bien Pietro, su opinión vale menos que un carajo aquí, finalmente decidiste que quieres a esa bruja lejos de tu vida y no dejaré que esperes hasta cambiar de opinión —le dijo firmemente, pero no de forma agresiva, Loki simplemente se preocupaba por este pequeño desastre de persona por que le recordaba mucho a sí mismo cuando era todavía más joven, cuando su familia entera le dio las espalda cuando les hizo saber que era pansexual y de género fluido, tuvo que vivir mucha mierda él sólo y maldición no pretendía dejarlo pasar por algo similar si podía hacer una diferencia—. Cualquier problema que uno de los dos tenga, pues que vengan y lo discutan conmigo, me han dicho que soy bueno con las palabras…y con las travesuras —entonces esbozó una sonrisa entre siniestra y juguetona.

Pietro parpadeó y tras un segundo dejó escapar una risa, dulce y algo débil pero finalmente una risa de verdad, luego de días pasándolo terrible, rodeado de gente que se dedicaba a invalidar lo que sentía, era un trago de agua fresca venir con este hombre que carecía de filtros y que mostraba un legítimo interés por ayudarlo.

—Gracias Loki —le dijo sonriendo todo lo que podía sin lastimarse, lo cual no era mucho.

—De nada —respondió el otro, se sentía bien tener a alguien tan genuino cerca…un amigo de verdad para variar.

Esa noche Pietro pudo finalmente dormir con un poco, aunque fuera un poco, de paz.

**¿No es la dupla más convencional? No ¿me detendrá eso? Para nada.**

**Debo aclarar que conociéndome lo más seguro este que las cosas no serán tan fáciles para Pietro y Loki (no es que planee continuar esto ni nada), pero eventualmente tendrían un final feliz porque yo no sirvo para lo trágico.**

**Cualquier comentario o pregunta lo que quieran puede venir en forma de review.**

**Gracias por leer~**


End file.
